dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Document
A collection of books found in the Dofus world, either buyable or open to the public. Item category document. Books Library The books sold by Harry Stote in the library at (4,1). * Secrets of the Squirrel Language "This dictionnary will make you learn the basis of the language of squirrels; anyway it costs nothing to try..." * The Legend of Crocoburio "This book relates the story of the notorious Crocoburio." * The Legend of the Cruncher "This book goes over the route of the last human being having met the Cuncher." * The Treechnids Forest "This book narrates the legend of the Treechnids Forest." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part XI: Sacriers "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning the Sacriers' Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part X: Eniripsa "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Eniripsa's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part IX: Sadida "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Sadida's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VIII: Enutrof "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Enutrof's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VII: Osamodas "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Osamodas' Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VI: Cra "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Cra's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part V: Xelor "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Xelor's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part IV: Iop "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Iop's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part III: Sram "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Sram's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part II: Feca "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Feca's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part I: Ecaflip "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Ecaflip's Guild." * First Christmas "Outsider of the beginning of the year 635. It deserves some interest." * DuCiel Family "Other bestseller of the Winter 634, this book is yet a reference." * The Christmas gift "Best seller of the end of the year 634, it's essential reading." Other NPCs Books sold by other NPCs. Oshimo at (9,21): * Take Care of Your Wabbit "This book explains how to breed a Wabbit." * Take Care of Your Bow Meow "This book explains how to breed a Bow Meow" * Take Care of Your Bwak "This book explains how to breed a Bwak" Musa at (1,18): * The Hunter's Soul "This book will make you know the tricks to become a good hunter." Hel Munster at (-5,-12)(inside the house): * The Treechnids Forest "This book narrates the legend of the Treechnids Forest." * Magic item creating for oafs "This book outlines necessary pieces of advice to creatormage novices. To be read absolutly." Wally Elconom at (4,1) as part of Lenald Legends quest: * Path and Trail: Damned Forest "This book contains the best touristic itineraries to do in the maze of the Damned Forest. A must! At least, that's what the cover says." Monster Drops These books are found as drops. * Alchemy Encyclopedia Annex A: Professions "This encyclopedia gathers recipes useful for profession unlearning." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Annex B: Skills "This encyclopedia gathers recipes useful for skill loss." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Annex C: Elementary Spells "This encyclopedia gathers recipes useful for forgetfulness of elementary spells." * Magus Bwork book unknown use *